Valentine's Day
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko and Yumi's Valentine's Day. One shot


**A/N:** Hello, so I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything and a super super long time since I've done MSGM. I thought for Valentine's Day I would post a story about them. It's very short and I didn't have much time to write it, but I hope you like it and I want to let everyone know that I will be coming back to MSGM stories soon here, I just have some stuff to finish in Life is Strange first. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Sachiko glanced to her left as soon as her eyes were open, Yumi still slept soundly next to her. She had set her alarm on her phone to be very quiet and set it next to her pillow. She was happy it worked because it had been going off for a good minute or two before it woke her.

After shutting the phone off she carefully climbed out of bed trying hard not to disturb her sleeping wife. Once she was up she made her way to the door and out of their room. She could be a little bit louder now, but not too loud, Yumi waking up would ruin her whole surprise.

It wasn't often she got to do this and seeing as though it was Valentine's Day she decided it was something she couldn't pass up. Yumi usually did the cooking, while Sachiko helped, but on occasion Sachiko liked to make something just for Yumi. She thought breakfast in bed would be an excellent way to start Valentine's Day. As soon as she got to the kitchen she glanced to the clock to time herself and started cooking. She didn't want to take too long because Yumi usually woke up around 9:00 and it was about 8:30.

 **About thirty minutes later. . .**

Sachiko carefully made her way up the stairs checking the tray in her hands. She had learned to cook from the maids back at the mansion, but she always thought Yumi's food was better. She was always afraid that Yumi wouldn't like it and that thought crossed her mind again just before she pushed open their bedroom door with her foot.

She was happy to see that Yumi was sleeping, it made the surprise that much better. She carefully set down the tray on the stand next to Yumi's bed before pulling her hair back and leaning down to wake Yumi with a long kiss. What she didn't expect was for Yumi to wrap around her arms around her suddenly and roll over pulling her down onto the bed without breaking the kiss.

Yumi smiled when she finally opened her eyes and saw Sachiko laying mere inches from her. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said before giving Sachiko and kiss.

"You were awake?" Sachiko asked as Yumi chuckled a little.

"I had to go to the bathroom a few minutes ago and realized you weren't in bed. I could smell what you were cooking though so I just laid here and waited patiently for you," Yumi explained as Sachiko grinned.

"I love when you do things like this."

Yumi's smile widened before closing the gap between them again with a lingering kiss.

"I love when you do those things too," Sachiko said after the kiss ended.

"If you like that, then I think it's safe to say you will _love_ my Valentine's Day gift. It will have to wait until later though, this food smells too good and we wouldn't want it to get cold," Yumi said with a teasing smile as she sat up in bed and looked over to the tray.

"No, no," Sachiko said as she climbed out of bed. "This is my treat to you," she explained as she grabbed the tray and carefully set it on Yumi's lap before sitting back down on the bed next to her. "I hope you like it, I know it's probably not as good as yours."

"You're a lot better cook than you give yourself credit," Yumi said as she took her first bite.

"Well, how is it?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi smiled.

"Taste for yourself," Yumi said as Sachiko turned a little. Yumi put a hand up stopping her, "if you're going to spoil me, I'm going to spoil you, now open up."

Sachiko blushed a little before opening her mouth and letting Yumi give her a bite of the food.

Yumi waited for a moment as Sachiko chewed, "see it's amazing, isn't it?"

Sachiko rolled her eyes, "you apparently have not eaten your own food."

"Maybe we should invite our friends over and have them settle then."

Sachiko shook her head, "it wouldn't be fair against you and besides, I am being selfish today, I want you all to myself."

"What about lunch with your parents?" Yumi asked as Sachiko sighed, she had completely forgotten that they had been invited out to lunch.

"I guess we did say we would be there. . . After that though, it's just me and you."

Yumi smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said before taking another bite of her breakfast.

 **A few hours later. . .**

Yumi held the door open for Sachiko as they approached the restaurant that they had planned to meet Sachiko's parents at. "For the beautiful lady," Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and gave Yumi a quick kiss as she passed by.

"Do you see them?" Sachiko asked as she glanced from left to right before jumping and quickly turning towards Yumi with a deep breath.

Yumi just grinned a little, "I couldn't keep my hands to myself you're too pretty."

"I don't mind, but something tells me my parents would frown upon such things," Sachiko replied as Yumi's grin turned to a smile.

"That is true, I remember the talk we received when your father caught us kissing in the garden at the mansion."

"To be fair he was right, I had a lot more in mind than just kissing you then," Sachiko said as she finally spotted her mother who waved at her. "I'll show you what I was thinking later tonight."

Yumi just simply blushed a little as she followed behind her wife hoping Sachiko's parents wouldn't see it on her face. Thankfully she was able to shake the thought by the time they approached the table and Sayako stood to give them both a hug.

"How are my two favorite girls in the world?" Sayako asked as they both smiled a little before taking their seat across from her.

"We're good, thank you mother," Sachiko said as she glanced to the empty seat next to her mom. "Where is. . .?"

Sayako glanced to her left before shaking her head a little, "he had an important business thing that couldn't wait. He wanted me to tell you both that he hopes you have a great Valentine's Day."

"Well tell him we said thank you," Sachiko replied as she put an arm around Yumi and pulled her close for a second. "We're already having a great Valentine's Day."

Sayako smiled, she loved seeing how happy her daughter was with Yumi. "What do you two have planned for today?"

"Well, Sachiko already gave me breakfast in bed this morning," Yumi said as she looked to Sachiko for a second.

Sachiko blushed a little, for some reason talking about Yumi with her mother always embarrassed her slightly. "It was nothing really, I still have a present for you."

"Sachiko, I'm sure you are underestimating what a simple thing like breakfast in bed can mean to the person you love," Sayako explained as Yumi nodded.

"She is right," Yumi agreed, "you say it was nothing, but I loved it."

"I know, I know," Sachiko said before taking a deep breath, "I just don't think breakfast in bed is really anything special when you've given me everything I've ever wanted and more."

Sayako smiled widely this time before chuckling at Yumi's embarrassment. "She is quite the romantic it seems."

"You have no idea," Yumi replied with a quick glance to Sachiko's mother before feeling Sachiko's lips on the side of her forehead. As much as she loved any affection from Sachiko it always made her blush when it was in front of either of their parents. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as it used to be before they were married.

"She says that, but something tells me you have plans for later tonight," Sachiko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow at her. "We grocery shop together, Yumi. I saw some things we don't normally get this week."

Yumi tried not to smile but she couldn't do it, her facial expressions gave her away too easily. "Fine, you got me, I am making you a special dinner tonight."

"Then I better order something small, I wouldn't want to ruin dinner," Sachiko reasoned as she flipped a page in the menu they had been glancing through.

"It surprises me how it took us so long to find out," Sayako said with a shake of her head as she thought about the past.

"Find out about what?" Sachiko asked curiously as she set the menu down on the table.

"About you two of course," she replied as if it was obvious. "Just sitting here with you both I can tell how much you love one another and not just because it's Valentine's Day. I've seen this plenty of times before, you're both just so happy."

Sachiko smiled, she couldn't argue with her mother, especially when their friends had pretty much come to the same conclusion. "That makes me happy, even if it is embarrassing hearing it from my own mother in front of my wife."

Sayako chuckled, "there is nothing to be embarrassed about, we're all family because you two are married, isn't that right Yumi-chan?"

Yumi nodded as she glanced to Sachiko who just sighed, it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"I know, it's just weird talking about it with my mother," Sachiko admitted as Sayako nodded.

"I understand, I just wanted you two to know that I am happy for you. I couldn't imagine either of you with anyone else."

 **Hours later. . .**

Sachiko smiled as she watched Yumi enter their bedroom from the bathroom wearing something a little more seductive. "Is this my present?" Sachiko asked curiously as Yumi smiled before walking towards the bed.

"This could be part of it," Yumi said as she climbed over top of Sachiko. "The other part could be under your pillow."

Sachiko raised an eyebrow at her before taking her left hand and feeling under the pillow. "What is this?" Sachiko asked as she pulled out a small envelope. Her eyes went wide when she saw what it was, "Yumi these are plane tickets for Tuesday."

Yumi smiled, "indeed they are and before you ask your father has granted us both the days off. It's going to be just you and me for a week and a half."

"A week and a half. . .? When did you?"

"I have been working on this for quite some time. Your father was more than happy to give us some time off."

Sachiko sighed as she thought of a recent conversation with her father. "I suppose this is what he was referring to when he told me I needed to spend more time on the things that really matter in my life."

"Maybe," Yumi shrugged before leaning down and kissing Sachiko's lips. "There was no way you were going to be allowed to take on another project with this coming up. Besides, I love having you home earlier in the day, you seem happier."

"That is because I get to spend more time with you," Sachiko replied as she placed her hands on Yumi's hips causing Yumi to suck in her breath a little. "I promise I'll stop taking extra projects on, you just have to give me something in return."

"What's that?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko grinned.

"The best Valentine's night ever."

Yumi thought for a moment before kissing Sachiko again and grinning herself, "I think I can handle that."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. The first thing I would like to say is my game plan here for FF. First I want to say that I am in my final semester at college and things are getting pretty crazy. I am also a big video game fan and many games that I'm interested in have been coming out so I've been putting free time into those (currently waiting on Black Desert Online.). Anyways because of that, I haven't had too much time to write, but I do want to make it clear that I am finishing After the Storm, Caught Together, and I want to take a look at Mind Games again. That story was giving me trouble so I kind of pushed it off to the side and then started the Life is Strange stories. This is just a quick update, if you want to know more send me a pm and I would be happy to talk. I would explain more here but I am about to leave so :(. Anyways, thanks for reading this I hope you liked it!


End file.
